


Pretty little omega

by Faolan_Orion



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Kane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Daniel bryan, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Daniel bryan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Team Hell No - Freeform, Top Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan_Orion/pseuds/Faolan_Orion
Summary: Daniel Bryan goes into heat in the locker room, thankfully Kane is around to help his partner.





	Pretty little omega

Kane shoved Daniel  harshly against the lockers. The Alpha inhaling his heat fevered scent from the crook of the omega's neck. Daniel could hear Kane give a low satisfied growl as he began to roughly nip at the other's jawline. Daniel whimpering as he felt Kane begin to move down to his neck. Fevered kisses running down his shoulder, his thighs dripping with slick. Kane took Daniel's moans as a means to continue, his hands making quick work of the other's jeans and black briefs. Daniel's cock was at full attention when it was exposed to the cool air of the lock room making him hiss. Kane's large paw grabbed hold of Daniel's member, slowly pumping. His thumb swirling the bead of pre-cum around the head, Kane cheekily teasing the other by letting his nails ever so gently scrape along the shaft. Daniel going crazy as he quickly began to move in time with Kane's hand. A warmth growing in his belly as Kane gave the final tug; Daniel came all over Kane's hand.

 He gasped for air looking up at the ceiling with a shit eatting grin and sex hungry eyes. He still wanted more, his Omega now only set a flame. 'If Kane started this he better well finish it' he thought. But Kane was already getting ready to leave. Cleary trying (and failing) to hide his large erection, he's body tightly clenched as he tried to fight his Alpha urges. While he would want nothing more than to bend Daniel over the bench and fuck him until he howled his name. Kane knew the best way to make Daniel angry was refusing him; in this case refusing to fuck him in the public locker room.Daniel grunted knowing what Kane was trying to do unfortunately, his omega was willing to do whatever it needed to get fucked and knotted.

"Kane!" The other man turned around to Daniel who was still propping himself against a row of lockers "you fucking finish this you big red freak." Daniel said with a shakey breath, his omega making him needy and angry. Daniel could feel the smugness raiding from Kane, irritating him further. He felt Kane wrap his large paws around his waist his clothed erection grinding teasingly on Daniel's ass.

"Quit it..." His knees felt like they would give in. His body shook in restrained arousal. "Please..." He gasped, his omega screaming to be bred and knotted by the large alpha. Kane smirked unbuckling his belt. Daniel practically purred when he felt the alpha's cock against him. Using the slick Kane slowly rubbed his cock over Daniel's hot wet hole teasing him with a smug expression. He was the devil's favorite demon after all.

Daniel clawed at the metal of the locker Grinding his ass down on the other's cock wanting more friction. "Just put it in already!" Daniel whinned. Suddenly without much warning Kane fully enveloped himself in one fall swoop catching Daniel off guard. The other muffled his scream into his arm, his legs trembling and his arms tensing. He hissed as the felt Kane pull out and roughly push in again. His Omega loving every bruising touch and bite. His tongue lollied out of his mouth as Kane began to pick up his pace, not even letting him get used to the size of the other's girth.

"Pretty little Omega." Kane groaned into Daniel's ear with a low growl.

Daniel's nails scraped into the metal of the locker "yes...yes!... **yes!** " His vision went blank as he came in hot white strands on the floor and locker. He bit his lip as Kane pushed his knot in stretching him further and connecting them together as he himself finished.

Daniel licked his lips in satisfaction. He purred, curling into the Alpha, **HIS** alpha. Kane after catching his breath pulled Daniel towards a lounge couch waiting for his knot to return to normal size. After that night Daniel never spent his heats alone. Have mercy if anyone, other than his alpha, so much as tryed to pick up his scent. Though odd to think the person he hated the most ended up being his mate, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut, hope it's not to shabby.  
> Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
